


Super Hero

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Being a superhero was lonely. Not that Shannon thought of himself as a superhero but he guessed it was a good enough title for what he actually did when he wasn't out touring with his band Thirty Seconds to Mars. In all honestly he hated the title but his brother Jared forced him to accept what he was after much yelling and fighting. It wasn't like he had cool powers anyway. He couldn't fly or burn through walls with X-ray vision but he was strong, amazingly strong and he could run so fast that he could literally enter a situation and end it and no one knew what the hell had happened. 

He hadn't really used his powers for good most of his life. He had discovered them quite young but they scared him and he ended up using them for bad for quite a long time before Jared intervened and changed his path. Even after he had changed his life he didn’t use them at all because he found them more as a nightmare then something that could be seen as good. However, after his fortieth birthday he felt as if his life had taken a shift. He started to see his life and his powers as something amazing, something that could help others and maybe bring something good into their lives. He wasn't sure what that was at the beginning but little by little he began to stop crime where he could and quickly thereafter it became something that almost consumed him. The stories eventually made the media but no one knew it was him and despite the fact it made him happy doing something good it stung just a little that no one knew it was him. It was a lonely job that was for sure even though he had people in his life who loved him. 

Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly as he stared up at the murky California night sky. “Here you are” He heard his lover whisper against his ear as long arms and a strong body moved in behind him. “I was wondering if you were going to come back to bed. You've been gone for a while”

“Yeah…sorry. I guess I lost track of the time” He replied softly as he leaned back into the warmth of the man he had been seeing off and on for several months. He wasn't sure how Adam Lambert defined their relationship or if he even considered it a relationship but for Shannon, he felt it was pretty much love at first sight. They had met at an awards show where he had been the side kick to his brother. He had been stricken by the mans obvious beauty right from the start but later that night after given the chance to actually converse with him, he found him witty and quite intelligent. Jared had warned him early on that he had his eye on the singer and Shannon had given up any hope at all when Adam had admitted that he had quite the crush on his brother and had been the first star he had started following when his Twitter account had become official. During the course of the night Jared had tried numerous times to convince Adam to leave with him and yet he played off the advances each time. Shannon had left early in the evening because he was bored and he really hated watching him brother flirt and hit on the handsome man. He couldn't help but laugh when early the next morning Jared bitched and complained about his thwarted advances. He ran into Adam several months later at a vegan restaurant. He had been sitting there eating his meal in peace when Adam had walked up to his table and asked if he could join him. The afternoon was a pleasant affair where they talked about everything and anything until the manager of the establishment urged them to leave so they could use the table they had been monopolizing for many hours. They ended up sleeping together that night and had been seeing each other off and on whenever they could. 

“Are you ever going to tell me” Adam jerked him out of his thoughts as he pulled away and turned to face him. 

“Tell you what?” Shannon asked, guarded, his body taunt. 

“That your Captain Shanimal” Adam answered with a smirk. 

“What…what” Shannon cried out in laughter despite the fact it seemed Adam knew his secret. 

“Well I was thinking more like Maximus Sexy or The Incredible Hunky Stud but after going to several of your shows and watching you turn into the Shanimal it just fits the best” Adam teased but then turned serious as he stepped forward and took Shannon's hand. “ I know about your secret identity Shannon”

“How” Shannon asked not even trying to deny it because a part of him really wanted Adam to know. He was tired of keeping his secret and wanted to share it with more then his brother. 

"In case you haven't noticed I'm pretty smart” He replied with playful grin as he wrapped his arms around Shannon's neck. “And your brother told me” He shrugged. “You've been acting so strange lately and I was worried that maybe you had grown bored with me” He admitted, stepping away from his lover due to the strange look he was receiving. 

"You were worried I was growing bored with you?” Shannon asked in surprise. 

“Well we haven't really defined our relationship and you were acting so strange” Adam explained as he turned to look at Shannon. “I hope the acting strange was because you were trying to keep your secret identity and not because you don't want to see me anymore” 

“You…were worried that I was growing bored with you?” Shannon repeated as he moved closer to Adam. “Seriously?” 

“Yes seriously” Adam shot back in annoyance because he couldn't understand why Shannon kept repeating himself. “If you are trying to come up with a way to end things then just tell me” 

“I love you” Shannon spoke up before Adam could go any further. “Yes I was acting strange because I was uncomfortable keeping my secret from you but the main reason was because I've been trying to come up with a way to tell you that I love you. I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same”

“Sexy Captain Shanimal is in love with me” Adam teased with happy tears in his eyes. 

“I hate that title but yes I'm in love with you” Shannon laughed as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. “And you are in love with me too” He urged as he nuzzled Adam’s cheek before stealing a quick kiss. 

“Totally…head over heels in love with you” Adam replied as he allowed Shannon to kiss him hungrily. “My hero” Adam teased once the kiss was broken as he gazed at Shannon, his heart so full of love he felt it would burst. 

The End…


End file.
